dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Caleb and Friends: Accordion Madness
is a revival to the Caleb's Madness Adventures series. It takes place six years after the events of Caleb's Madness Adventures 5: A Heroes Fortune. It was released on November 25, 2011 as part of the "20 Year Celebration of Caleb". Development After the release of Caleb's Madness Adventures 5: A Heroes Fortune, TwinSpin Entertainment gave the game a Six Year hiatus because they wanted to give the main series games a break and continue on with the spin-offs for the game, then in 2008, TwinSpin Entertainment has announced that they are working on a "Revival" to the game taking place six years after Caleb's Last Adventure, they give a placeholder name for the game titled Project Doodle Revived. Announcement The game was announced on E3 2010 titled Caleb and Friends: Accordion Madness, along with Caleb: All-Star Fighters and Caleb: Smash and Crash Racing a sequel to Caleb Racing, and they have also announced a game collection to Caleb's Madness Adventures titled The Caleb's Madness Adventures Classic Collection. Ubisoft has approached to TwinSpin Entertainment to developed the games by Ubisoft Montipellier, and published the game in European countries, while WB Games has only purchased TwinSpin Entertainment to publish the games only in American countries. Story The story takes place six years after the fifth game. A new villain named Music Mysterious has a plan to take over the whole universe to turn it into some Accordion Concerts, so it is up to Caleb, and his friends to stop Music Mysterious and save their worlds before it's too late. But while Caleb and his friends are about to save their worlds, Music Mysterious has created Dark versions of the heroes to prevent them from saving the world. Controls Coming soon! Characters We would meet the familiar characters from the previous games return, but with new ones too. More coming soon! More coming soon! Hub World Coming soon! Worlds Coming soon! Levels Coming soon! Weapons and Gadgets Weapons and Gadgets make a return in the game, including new ones too, such as a new mechanic that you can customise as well. Old The Frying Pan: Caleb's main weapon from Caleb's Madness Adventures 2: Evil Returns The Bazooka: Use this weapon to target enemies with different kinds of rockets. More coming soon! Art style The game's art style was made by the people who did the cancelled Crash Bandicoot game, Crash Landed. Editions The game has gotten many editions for it: Limited Edition The Limited Edition includes: *The Game *Bonus DLC *Season Pass *12" Statue with Bluetooth speaker *A Certificate of Authenticity *A thank you letter Pre-order edition The Pre-order edition includes: *The Game *Pre-Order Bonus *Season Pass Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia *Some of the ideas and concept arts in the game where used from the cancelled Crash Bandicoot game, Crash Landed. *This game was originally going to be Crash Landed. More coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Transcript Main transcript To see the main transcript of the game, click here. Trailer transcript To see the transcript for the trailers of the game, click here. Category:Video games